Feliz Navidad Mi Amor
by lizzy90
Summary: Contest: S.L.N. No te vayas –pedi-¿Qué tal si se alarga el periodo y tienes que quedarte un año completo? no estarás aquí para navidad-agregue acusándolo -Te prometo que siempre estare aquí para navidad-dijo-Para decirte al oído "Feliz navidad mi amor"
1. Chapter 1

**"Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".**

Titulo: Feliz Navidad Mi Amor.

Penname:LIZZY90

Summary: No te vayas –pedi-¿Qué tal si se alarga el periodo y tienes que quedarte un año completo? no estarás aquí para navidad-agregue acusándolo -Te prometo que siempre estare aquí para navidad-dijo-Para decirte al oído "Feliz navidad mi amor"

Pareja a Trabajar: Edward & bella

Número de palabras: 4734

Imagen utilizada: Esperando por ti.

Canción utilizada: **All I want for Christmas is you** -LeAnn Rimes -

Frase utilizada: El ponche está rico, la comida también y parece la navidad perfecta, solo que no estás tú...

REEDITADO PARA EL CONCURSO DISFRUTENLO…

* * *

><p><strong>24 de Diciembre "noche buena"<strong>

TRATAR DE OLVIDAR A ALGUIEN QUE AMAS ES COMO TRATAR DE RECORDAR A ALGUIEN QUE AUN NO HAS CONOCIDO.-suspire al leer la última frase del poema y deje de lado el libro para poder mirar por la ventana sin ver nada en realidad, los copos de nieve bailan por el recorrido que hacían hasta terminar en el suelo, los arboles ahora estaban blancos, y desde donde me encontraba podía ver, el techo de mi vieja camioneta cubierta de hielo.

Recordaba el olor de su piel, lo suave que se sentían sus manos deslizándose por mi cuerpo, la maestría que tenia para hacerme acabar, las palabras aterciopeladas y suaves que brotaban de sus labios al hacerme el amor. ¡Dios! Como lo extrañaba.

-Bells-escuche la voz de mi hermano llamándome, me gire para verlo, estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, debajo del muérdago, lo observe, no pude evitar recordar nuestro primer beso y el culpable de el…el muérdago.

_Edward era mi mejor amigo, mi amor platónico, y estaba segura que mi…alma gemela. Era 3 años mayor que yo, por lo cual todos me veían como su hermanita, incluso él, y odiaba eso. Alice, su hermana insistía en que el estaba enamorado de mi, pero no me daba ninguna señal, ninguna hasta esa…navidad._

_Estaba saliendo de la cocina pero el grito ensordecedor de Alice me detuvo._

_-Bella-grito ella, haciéndome trastabillar, los vasos que llevaba en la mano cayeron al suelo y yo también lo hubiera hecho si los fuertes brazos de Edward no me hubieran sujetado. Me apretaron contra su pecho y el rubor cubrió mis mejillas._

_-Gra..cias-susurre, el sonrió y paso un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja._

_-cuidado bonita-me dijo-No quiero que te lastimes-eso me hizo ruborizar mas_

_-Estas bajo el muérdago, ya saben cuál es la tradición-canturreo Alice_

_-Alice…-le dije en un susurro_

_-Soy muy apegado a los usos y costumbres, bella así que…-dijo Edward acariciando mi mejilla, pase saliva por mi garganta_

_-No tienes que hacerlo-dije_

_-Pero quiero-respondió el, acercándose lentamente, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y muy lentamente junto nuestros labios, sus labios sabían a caramelo, chocolate, no podía identificar bien su sabor, aunque eso si, era único y delicioso._

_-Mejor de lo que imagine-susurro contra mis labios, sentía mis mejillas arder por su tacto-Me gustas mucho bella, mucho-dijo y yo lo mire sin poder creer lo que decía-No se si tu sientas lo mismo pero…-suspiro, como pensaba que no lo quería, si lo único que hacía era amarlo-Pero me gustaría tener algo contigo, algo mas que una simple amistad-_

_-Edward…-dije_

_-Por favor-pidió el, sus hermosas orbes esmeralda me miraron fijamente, era como si solo existiéramos nosotros dos, solo nosotros dos._

_-Tu también me gustas-confesé, el sonrió, esa sonrisa torcida que me robaba el aliento, que me aceleraba el corazón…y si…la que hacía que mis pantis se mojaran. Me beso de nuevo, y desde ese día nos volvimos mas inseparables que antes, les dijimos a nuestros padre que éramos novios y se volvieron locos de alegría, Alice estaba feliz porque ahora no solo sería su amiga si no también su hermana._

-Bella-llamo fuertemente mi hermano haciendo volver a mi cruda y dolorosa realidad-¿Estás bien?-

-Si…-respondí

-No lo pareces-comento –No tienes buena pinta-

-Estoy bien emmett-dije regresando mi vista a la ventana.

-Es inútil bella-dijo el-El no vendrá-

-No espero a nadie-respondí sintiendo mi corazón romperse, estaba luchando contra las terribles ganas de llorar que me embargaban.

-Ha pasado casi un año bells- mire su reflejo por el gran ventanal, paso una mano por su cabello, y otra por su rostro en clara señal de frustración

-¿Tan poco?-pregunte-A mi me parece un siglo-complete, y en verdad así era, desde que "el" no estaba conmigo, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido o por lo menos ir más lento, los días se hacía tediosos y monótonos y las noches frías e interminables, vivía un infierno. Un infierno al que él me condeno con su partida.

-No estaría feliz de verte así bella-dijo Emmett, mi hermano, sabía que le dolía verme así, me dolía dañarlo, a él, a papá, a Rose, a Alice, a todos, pero no podía evitarlo, mi dolor era tan grande, no creo que alguien haya tenido un dolor tan grande como el mío, el vacio que el dejo, es como un pozo sin fondo, es un vacio que nunca se llenara con nada, porque mi vida esta vacía, el se lo llevo todo.

-No es saludable bella-continuo mi hermano, suspire y me prepare para el sermón de todos los días-Sabes que lo que digo es verdad-se acerco a mi-Eres mi hermana y te amo, no quiero verte así de mal-

-¿Por qué me dejo Emmett?-pregunte en un doloroso susurro para luego soltar una lagrima, Emmett me abrazo pegando mi espalda a su pecho

-No quiso hacerlo-dijo el abrazándome con más fuerza, me hizo girar para que pudiera verlo-El te amaba bella-insistió-Te amaba, jamás quiso abandonarte, ¡Todos sabemos cómo te amaba bella!-suspiro-tú eras su vida-

-¿Entonces por qué?-dije antes de romper a llorar

-Oh bells-dijo Emmett acariciando tiernamente mi cabeza-No llores nena-siguió-Se que es injusto-

-Debería estar aquí conmigo-dije con voz rota-Con nosotros-

-oh bella-susurro mi hermano, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve acurrucada en su pecho, mis parpados estaban cerrados por tanto llorar, pero no estaba dormida, no lo estaba, no me gustaba dormir, era cuando mas sufría, las pesadillas y los recuerdos me perseguían mas en esos momentos. Me tomo en brazos y me llevo a mi habitación.

-Descansa un rato-emmett beso mi frente y acaricio mi cabello, trate de sonreír pero creo que se pareció más a una mueca, emmett sonrió tímidamente y me beso la frente de nuevo-Vendré por ti para la cena-dijo, asentí y me acurruque en mi almohada. Gire hacia el lado derecho y vi una foto de nosotros dos, de ambos, era de hace tres navidades, cuando yo tenía 17 y el 20, sonreí al verla.

_-Esa noche Alice había organizado una fiesta por noche buena, una fiesta de disfraces, una de sus tantas locas ideas. Había especificado que todos los invitados debían venir disfrazados alusivamente a la navidad, y me había molestado, sobre todo cuando me vi enfundada en un para nada convencional traje de ayudante de santa. Consistía en una falda a medio muslo color rojo con el dobladillo lleno de peluche en color blanco, la blusa era un mini top rojo igualmente con el borde decorado en peluche blanco, y un gorro rojo, unas botas que hacían lucir mis piernas kilométricas y unas medias negras a medio muslo. Mi ropa interior era muy reveladora también, cosa que reproche a Alice con siguiendo que ella dijera que era por si la noche con Edward se alargaba, ganando un sonrojo de mi parte._

_-Alice-dije-De verdad no quiero salir así-suplique, ella rio y negó con la cabeza_

_-Luces "sexy" bella-había dicho ella-Mi hermano morirá cuando te vea-agrego_

_-Si Charlie no me mata antes por vestir así-me queje jalando el dobladillo de la falda para ver si podía cubrirme un poco más._

_-No seas remilgada bella-respondió Alice-Eres hermosa y no hay nada de malo en que lo muestres-_

_-Te odio-me queje de nuevo y ella rio, salimos de su habitación y bajamos a la sala, la cual estaba repleta de personas bailando en la improvisada pista, busque con la mirada a Edward pero no lo vi por ningún lado._

_-Qué guapa Swan-susurro Mike "acosador" newton-¿quieres bailar?-dijo acorralándome contra la pared, la tarada de Alice se había ido dejando a merced del acosador este-¿o Quizás hacer algo más divertido que bailar?-agregó con voz lasciva_

_-Quita tus manos de mi novia Newton-dijo la más sexy y hermosa de las voces, lo mire, estaba tan guapo como siempre, lucia unos jeans y una camisa negra, lo único navideño que portaba era el ridículo gorro que Alice de seguro le obligo a usar, aun así, lucia "sexy"-Bella no está interesada- Mike se giro a mirarlo y me dejo salir, bufo pero se retiro, era una suerte que Edward estudiara en una escuela militar, casi todo los chicos le tenían respeto por eso, aunque a mí me mataba los inicios de clases, solo nos veíamos los fines de semana, por eso aprovechábamos todo el tiempo que pudiéramos estar juntos.-No te dejo ni dos minutos y los tarados hacen su aparición-dijo riendo, me abrace a su cintura y le bese.-Luces hermosa-agrego_

_-Gracias-susurre-Alice me obligo a ponerme esto-señale el atuendo, vi como sus orbes esmeralda se obscurecieron._

_-Alice merece un buen regalo de navidad-respondió el_

_-Edward-dije sonrojándome, el rio_

_-No podre separarme de ti en toda la noche-dijo acariciando mi mejilla-Por suerte es algo que podemos hacer-sonrió de nuevo._

_-Tonto-dije mientras me paraba de puntillas para besarlo de nuevo, tomo mi mano y me hizo caminar a su lado. Platicamos mucho con los chicos, y el me rodeaba la cintura con uno de sus brazos cada vez que alguien me veía de manera insistente, sonreí por eso, el era mío y yo era suya. Bailamos un par de canciones que me dejaron saber cómo lo estaba pasando Edward, restregué mi trasero contra su muy para nada disimulada erección, el mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja en venganza, me gusta hacerlo sufrir un poco, el lo hacía más seguido._

_-Edward-me queje_

_-Oh cielo-dijo el-Tu comenzaste-agrego, frotándose contra mí, por suerte mis padres estaban en la cocina junto con los suyos. Me tomo de la mano y me arrastro escaleras arriba y me empujo en el primer cuarto que encontró, era el baño de invitados. Me atrapo entre la pared y su cuerpo, yo enrede mis manos en su cabello, amaba la sensación de acariciar su cabello, era como tener seda entre mis manos, las suyas recorrían mis cintura y apretaban de vez en cuando mi trasero, yo gemía en su boca, y él me apretaba mas contra su cuerpo._

_-No tienes idea de cómo me pone verte en este vestidito-dijo haciendo alusión al traje, mordió el escote de mis pechos y gemí. El llevo sus manos a mi trasero y me obligo a enredar las piernas alrededor de su cadera, embistió sobre la ropa y gemí, el también lo hizo, un gemido ronco y necesitado,-Te necesito bella-medio gimió-Me sentó sobre el lavabo a la vez que desabrochaba su cinturón_

_-Tus padres-dije mientras besaba mi cuello-Los mios-añadi_

_-Están muy ocupados-respondió el, mientras sentía la tela de su jeans entre mis piernas, sus manos estaban debajo de mi excusa de falda echándola hacia arriba._

_-¡Jesús!-dijo al ver mi tanga roja, me mordí en labio, eso hizo que sus ojos se obscurecieran mas-Estas hermosa-agrego haciendo que mi sonrojo aumentara. Me jalo para que estuviera en el borde del lavabo y se bajo el pantalón con todo y bóxer, no era la primera vez que lo íbamos a hacer, Pero eso no quitaba el que estuviera nerviosa y excitada, sobre todo al imaginar que alguien podía cacharnos._

_-Edward tomo el borde de mis bragas y las deslizo por mis piernas, se atoraron en las botas logrando que ambos riéramos, pero al final consiguió arrojarlas a algún lugar del pecho baño, me hizo rodearle la cadera con mis piernas mientras se deslizaba suavemente en mi interior, ambos gemidos por el contacto._

_-Te amo bella-susurro antes de besarme y comenzar a moverse en mi interior, mi cabeza fue hacia atrás chocando con el espejo, no sentí dolor, no podía, no había espacio, no cuando todo de lo que mis sentidos eran consientes era de Edward, de Edward tocando mis piernas, de Edward besando mi cuello, mis pechos, de Edward embistiendo fuerte en mi interior, sus ojos conectados fijamente con los míos, era demasiado, sentí mi interior comenzar a cernirse contra él, cerré los ojos y pronto sentí la disminución de sus embestida_

_-Edward-me queje como una niña pequeña_

_-Abre los ojos amor-pidió, lo hice lo mejor que pude, ser hermosas orbes verdes se encontraban nubladas por la lujuria y el amor, sonreí y el embistió fuertemente, gemí su nombre._

_-Edward, o si, justo ahí, ahí-chille cuando cambio el ángulo de sus estocadas, estaba siendo rudo, pero aun así jamás dejo de susurrar palabras de amor._

_-Eres hermosa-dijo antes de besar mi cuello-La más hermosa de todas-gimió-tu piel, tu pelo, tu aroma-gemí yo.-Te amo bella-_

_-yo…yo… igual-casi grite lo último, sus labios buscaron los míos en el momento justo que mi interior se contrajo apresándolo, eche la cabeza hacia atrás y un involuntario jadeo abandono mis labios. _

_-Tan estrecha-gimió, y tras dos estocadas más el termino, escondió su rostro en mi cuello y yo acaricie sus cabellos._

_-Feliz navidad mi amor-susurro haciéndome reír-Te amo-agrego_

_-yo igual-respondí antes de besarlo._

Sonreír al recordar. Como lo extrañaba, como lo amaba aun, mi corazón sentía un inmenso vacío que nunca se llenaría, era como una herida que jamás cicatrizaría, todos decían que no vendría, que él ya no estaba y a pesar de que yo lo sabía, en el fondo, aun guardaba la esperanza de que lo hiciera, de que estuviera en algún lugar esperando por mí, que regresara por mí, que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla de la cual despertaría y lo encontraría acostado a mi lado, velando mi sueños como solía hacerlo, casi podía verlo.

-Estoy aquí-diría, y yo le abrazaría como siempre.

-Bella-susurro roe abriendo la puerta, sus ojos mostraron tristeza cuando me miraron-Oh bella-dijo acercándose a mi-No te pongas así-susurro

-Estoy bien rose-dije tratando de sonreír-

-A otro perro con ese hueso, no soy el tonto de tu hermano, a mi no me puedes mentir-dijo medio sonriendo.- ¿De verdad estas bien bella?-pregunto inspeccionándome con sus orbes azules, negué

-No rose-confesé-no lo estoy, lo extraño demasiado-solloce, ella me abrazo,

-Cuando lo siento bella-dijo acariciando mi espalda-Se que todo decimos que entendemos tu dolor, pero en verdad no es así, solo dios sabe cuánto sufres por esto-acepto-Siento tanto no poder hacer nada-dijo al final

-Nadie puede rose-dije-Si tan solo tuviera un lugar donde llorarle-agregue

-Bella-me reprendió ella-No puedes seguir así-agrego

-No puedo cambiarlo, vivo con la esperanza…con la ilusión de que regrese, y aunque trate de olvidarlo no puedo, no puedo porque siento que el aun esta por ahí, perdido, esperando por mí, esperando a que yo le encuentre.

-Bella-dijo ella después de un suspiro-Es hora de cenar-agrego con una sonrisa y cambiando radicalmente de tema

-Ahora bajo-dije-Y gracias rose…-ella me miro-por hablar conmigo-asintió y salió de la habitación.

Baje después de unos minutos, la escalera parecía interminable a cada paso que daba, del viejo radio sobre el librero escucha de fondo la canción_**" All I want for Christmas is you"**_

Mi mano se quedo prendado del barandal cuando mi mirada dio con la fotografía al lado del radio, era una foto de familia, y el estaba ahí. La canción era un cruel recuerdo de mi situación, pero era una dulce tortura al mismo tiempo.

_**Yo no necesito paseos en trineo en la nieve  
>No quiero una Navidad que es azul<br>Recuperar la malla, medias y arcos  
>''Porque todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú<strong>_

-Termine de bajar los escalones y el árbol de navidad me recibió como burlándose de mi, me quede parada frente el por no se cuantos minutos, viendo sus llamativos adornos y las luces de colores serpenteando, la sala se encontraba a media luz y solo el resplandor del arbolito le daba vida por asi decirlo, cada adorno colocado en el con evidente cuidado me molestaba, porque se supone que debería ser feliz, debería estar contenta y no podía, yo jamás volvería a ser feliz…por que Edward ya no estaba conmigo. ¿Dónde se supone que esta el amor? ¿La compasión? ¿La benevolencia?

_**Tú eres el ángel que corona mi árbol  
>Tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad<br>Santa Claus no me puede traer lo que necesito  
>''Porque todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú<strong>_

-Todo lo que quiero para navidad eres tu-susurre acariciando su rostro en la fotografía, no me di cuenta cómo fue que termine frente al librero acariciando su fotografía, pero estaba ahí.

-Bella- la voz de mi padre me hizo despertar de mi letargo y me gire para encontrar a todos sentados en el comedor mirándome. Papá estaba sentado a la cabecera, mamá a su lado me sonrió, emmett estaba al lado derecho de papá y rose al lado de mi hermano, les sonríe tímidamente y camine para sentarme junto a mamá, los cullen no vinieron este año, no estaban para reuniones, en realidad ninguno de nosotros lo estaba, pero supongo que mi dolor no se comparaba con el de esme, ella perdió a su hijo, pero yo…yo perdí al amor de mi vida, a mi alma gemela.

-Bells-llamo mamá

-¿Qué?-pregunte

-¿Que si quieres ensalada? Cielo-dijo, asentí-Estas muy distraída-sonrió, no agrego mas y agradecí que no lo hiciera. **El ponche está rico, la comida también y parece la navidad perfecta, solo que no estás tú… **pensé.Desearía que estuvieras aquí. Levante la vista y vi a mi padre sonreír, luego se puso a platicar con emmett, mamá hizo lo propio con rose, aunque esta última intentaba sacarme conversación de vez en cuando. Aunque después de un rato dejo de intentar, no había algún tema que me interesara, cerca de la media noche, bueno faltaban como 20 minutos para la media noche me acerque a la ventana, mire hacia fuera, la noche, la luna brillaba en lo alto,- suspire-Observe la nieve, y el bosque, como amaba esas noches…antes de perderlo. Mire fijamente al bosque y me sentí observada juraría que vi un par de ojos mirarme desde la espesura de este, me acerque a la ventana, y vi una sombra.

-Bella-llamo emmett-¿Qué tanto vez?-pregunto

-Es que...-dije-Creo que hay alguien afuera-complete, el se acerco a mí, y encendió las luces del pórtico, miro buscando pero creo que no encontró nada.

-No hay nadie-confirmo lo obvio-¿Estás bien?-inquirió medio molesto, me sentí ofendida.

-No estoy loca-dije-Te juro que vi a alguien-

-no hay nadie bells-dijo papá

-Pero…-dije

-Esto está llegando demasiado lejos bella-dijo emmett-No haces otra cosa que esperar, ¡Por dios bella!-grito-El no vendrá, no lo hará-

-Callate emmett-pedi

-No lo hará y lo sabes-

-Emmett-dijo rose

-No rosalie-dijo emmett en respuesta-Ella tiene que aceptarlo, dejarlo ir-

-No-negué cubriendo mis oídos con las manos, emmett se acerco a mí y tomo mis manos bajándolas a mis costados

-Esta muerto bella-dijo y mi corazón se rompió si es que podía hacerlo todavía mas-Esta muerto y tienes que aceptarlo-

-No-dije-Suéltame emmett-grite-Déjame ya-

-Lo declararon muerto bella-repitió-Ya abandonaron la búsqueda, Edward esta muerto-

-No-grite de nuevo-suéltame-me jalonee-Te odio

-Bella-dijo mamá

-Sueltame-exigi-

-Bella-repitió el

-no te creo-grite-Te odio emmett, te odio-le grite antes de correr a mi habitación, la cerré con pestillo, escuche como mamá llama del otro lado pero no le respondí, abrace mi almohada y llore de nuevo, por todo, yo lo sabia…pero que otra persona lo dijera era confirmarlo. Solloce por no se cuanto tiempo, hasta que me quede dormida.

**25 de diciembre "Navidad"**

Entre sueños sentí algo frio tocarme la mejilla, dio un respingo, tenia demasiado sueño, así que solo entre abrí los ojos, y lo vi. Esta mas hermoso que antes, pero también mas pálido, abrí los ojos con lentitud y lo mire, el no se movió, parecía una estatua.

-Edward-dije, el asintió, la sorpresa me abandono y dio paso al alivio, el estaba aquí, me senté sobre mis piernas y me arroje a sus brazos, le rodee el cuello con mis manos, pero fue como chocar contra una roca.

-cuidado amor-dijo con voz aterciopelada, mas suave, fue como una caricia.

-¿Qué…?-dije-Tus ojos son dorados-afirme viéndolo, sus hermosas orbes esmeraldas habían desaparecido, ya no estaban mas.

-No soy el mismo bella-respondió-Ya no soy "Edward"-dijo

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunte confundida-Todos creen que tu…-dio un respiro antes de continuar-que tu moriste, tus padres-

-Shhh-dijo el poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios, era como hielo, me estremecí y el alejo su dedo índice

-Lo siento-se disculpo

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte-¿Esto es un sueño?-

-Tal vez-respondió-

-Es el mejor que he tenido en meses-dije y vi su mirada entristecerse

-Si yo pudiera soñar-dijo en un susurro-Seria contigo-agrego

-Te extraño tanto, tanto-dije, lo sentí tensarse y pronto me vi apresada por sus brazos, todo el estaba helado, demasiado, me preocupe, no era saludable, podía darle pulmonía o algo.

-Estas demasiado frio-dije-Necesitas una manta-añadí, el negó

-Solo necesito tenerte así un minuto más-dijo enterrando su rostro en mis cabellos, lo sentí inhalar profundamente-Deliciosa-susurro finalmente.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos abrazados, este era el mejor sueño que había tenido, no me importaba si las pesadillas regresaban después, o enfrentarme con la cruda realidad por la mañana, esto era lo único que tenia ahora, y tenía que sacarle todo el provecho que pudiera, busque sus labios, y cuando estaba por besarlo el apreso mi rostro entre sus manos

-No-dijo y pude ver el dolor que le provoco negarse

-¿Por qué?-susurre

-No quiero lastimarte-respondió

-Me lastimas cuando no estas-respondí-Es un sueño, entonces no puedes lastimarme-agregue, el negó divertido

-Siempre tan terca-dijo besando mi frente

-Por favor…-rogué, me miro y no se que vio en ellos, ¿Dolor? ¿Necesidad? ¿Desesperación? ¿Deseo?, con un gruñido de su pecho se rindió y junto sus labios con los míos. Esta siendo cuidadoso, pero yo lo necesitaba, sobre todo porque se sentía tan real, tan bien. Mis manos viajaron por su cuerpo al igual que las suyas lo hicieron por el mio, tome el dobladillo de su camisa y la empuje hacia arriba, el alzo las manos para sacársela, su pecho era más hermoso de lo que recordaba, lo bese, lamí, y acaricie, el me quito la ropa también, era tanta su necesidad que rompió mi blusa, no me importo, no importaba nada que no fuera él, él y su aroma, sus labios, sus caricias, ambos estuvimos desnudos en segundos, me beso y entro en mi, sus embestidas eran profundas, rápidas, fuertes, deberían rayar en el dolor, pero era un sueño, todo un maravilloso sueño, no me podía lastimar, una burbuja empezó a formarse en mi vientre, una burbuja de sensaciones que ansiaba estallar, nunca dejo de verme a los ojos, con todas mis fuerzas luche por no cerrarlos.

-Te amo-dijo besándome

-Te amo-respondí, sentí mi interior contraerse

-No cierres los ojos-pidió, los mantuve abiertos, hasta que la burbuja exploto, estallando en millones de partes, mandando olas de placer y felicidad a lo largo de mi cuerpo, sonreí. El me miro y sonrió, luche con todas mis fuerzas para no cerrar los ojos, pero el cansancio pudo conmigo.

-Feliz navidad mi amor-susurro en mi oído-Te amo-agrego, sonreí, y me acurruque en las mantas, una suave brisa me despertó temprano, abrí los ojos con cierta pesadez y recordé mi sueño de la noche pasada, suspire, había sido tan real, mire el piso y encontré mi blusa de anoche me observe y llevaba puesta la pijama, nunca me la puse.

-Edward-dije, pero no hubo respuesta, me gire rápidamente hacia la ventana para encontrarla abierta de par en par, me levante de la cama rápidamente, y mire hacia afuera, al bosque, observe una figura correr hacia ahí, mire mi cuello y colgaba un collar, era la placa de "Edward", la que le daban en la escuela, en más de una ocasión se la pedí y el negaba divertido diciendo que me ganara la mia.

-Edward-susurre, la figura se detuvo antes de entrar al bosque, se dio la vuelta, y lo vi, sonrió y se perdió entre los árboles.

_No te vayas –pedí-¿Qué tal si se alarga el periodo y tienes que quedarte un año completo? no estarás aquí para navidad-agregue acusándolo_

_El negó divertido como siempre-Te prometo que siempre estaré aquí para navidad-dijo-Para decirte al oído "Feliz navidad mi amor"-sonrio de lado. _Esa fue la ultima promesa que me hizo, y la cumplió, tome la plaquita que colgaba del collar y la bese.

-Feliz navidad mi amor-susurre, esperando que el viento llevara mi susurro hasta sus oídos, donde quiera que estuviera, Y cerré la ventana dejando afuera mis miedos y mi dolor, porque mi amor, nuestro amor, ese siempre lo llevaría conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SI ES ASI LES PIDO SU APOYO PARA EL CONTEST.<strong>

**MUCHA BUENA VIBRA EN LAS PROXIMAS FECHAS, QUE EL AMOR Y LA FELICIDAD LLEGUE A SUS HOGARES Y QUE DIOS LES BENGIDA Y LES COBIJE EN SU MANTO.**

**GRACIAS POR PERMITIRME ESTAR UN AÑO MAS CON USTEDES A TRAVES DE ESTE MEDIO**

**FELICES FIESTAS**

**LIZZY90.**


	2. chapter 2

**HOLA NIÑAS ESTOY SUPER FELIZ ESTE ONE SHOT PASO A LAS RONDAS FINALES DEL CONTEST SIENTIENDO LA NAVIDAD DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR QUE NADA DE ESTO SERIA POSIBLE SI NO FUERA POR USTEDES.**

**ASI QUE LES PIDO SU VOTITO PARA ESTAS RONDAS FINALES OMG QUE FELIZ ESTOY JEJE.**

**SI LES GUSTO EL ONE SHOT Y CREEN QUE MERECE UN VOTITO AKI LES DEJO EN LINK PARA QUE PUEDAN REGALARSELO BESOS. **

**RECUERDEN QUE LAS VOTACIONES SON HASTA EL DIA 14 DE ENERO ASI QUE A VOTAR!**

**contest: Sintiendo la navidad **

**http: / www . fanfiction .net / u / 3429837 / Contest _ Sintiendo _ la _ Navidad**

**TODO LO ANTERIOS SIN ESPACIOS**

**UNA VEZ MAS GRACIAS**

**BESOS**

**Y ESPERO CONTAR CON SU APOYO **

**LAS QUIERO**

**ATTE**

**LIZZY90**


	3. SEGUNDA PARTE

**HOLA NIÑAS PUES DEJENME CONTARLES QUE ACABO DE SUBIR LO QUE SERA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE ONE SHOT PERO CONTADO DESDE UN LONG FIC. **

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7802121 / 1 / ANGEL _ D****E _ HIELO**

**EL DE ARRIBA ES EL LINK DE LA HISTORIA. LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SU APOYO EN EL CONTEST. Y ESPERO CONTAR CON SU APOYO EN ESTA HISTORIA, OJALA LES GUSTE POR QUE LA ESTOY HACIENDO CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA TODAS USTEDES.**

**LES DEJO EL SUMMARY DE LA HISTORIA.**

****¿Existen los felices por siempre? Edward Masen lo dudaba en realidad. Después de aquella horrible mañana decembrina en que tuvo que renunciar a su único amor, sabía que no existía la felicidad para los condenados.****

LAS ESPERO

BESOS Y ABRAZOS.

**LIZZY90**


End file.
